Planet
A planet was a type of location. Appearances * A Recipe for Death * Darth Maul, Part II * Tales from Wild Space: Podracer's Rescue * The Phantom Menace * Probe Droid Problem * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V * Cat and Mouse * The Hidden Enemy * The Clone Wars film * Clone Cadets * Supply Lines * Ambush * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * Rookies * Downfall of a Droid * Duel of the Droids * Bombad Jedi * Cloak of Darkness * Lair of Grievous * Dooku Captured * The Gungan General * Jedi Crash * Defenders of Peace * Trespass * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Storm Over Ryloth * Innocents of Ryloth * Liberty on Ryloth * Holocron Heist * Cargo of Doom * Children of the Force * Bounty Hunters * The Zillo Beast * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Senate Spy * Landing at Point Rain * Weapons Factory * Legacy of Terror * Brain Invaders * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter * Lightsaber Lost * Death Trap * R2 Come Home * Lethal Trackdown * Corruption * The Academy * Assassin * ARC Troopers * Sphere of Influence * Evil Plans * Hostage Crisis * Hunt for Ziro * Heroes on Both Sides * Pursuit of Peace * Senate Murders * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Nightsisters * Monster * Witches of the Mist * Overlords * Altar of Mortis * Ghosts of Mortis * The Citadel * Counterattack * Citadel Rescue * Padawan Lost * Wookiee Hunt * Water War * Gungan Attack * Prisoners * Shadow Warrior * Mercy Mission * Nomad Droids * Darkness on Umbara * The General * Plan of Dissent * Carnage of Krell * Kidnapped * Slaves of the Republic * Escape from Kadavo * A Friend in Need * Deception * Friends and Enemies * The Box * Crisis on Naboo * Massacre * Bounty * Revenge * A War on Two Fronts * Front Runners * The Soft War * Tipping Points * The Gathering * A Test of Strength * Bound for Rescue * A Necessary Bond * Secret Weapons * A Sunny Day in the Void * Missing in Action * Point of No Return * Revival * Shades of Reason * The Lawless * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Sabotage * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * To Catch a Jedi * The Wrong Jedi * The Unknown * Conspiracy * Orders * An Old Friend * The Rise of Clovis * Crisis at the Heart * The Disappeared, Part I * The Disappeared, Part II * The Lost One * Voices (Vision) * Destiny * Sacrifice * Dark Disciple * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Revenge of the Sith * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * The Voice of the Empire * Orientation * Lords of the Sith * Tarkin * TK-462 * Most Wanted * Meet the Crew * Train Heist * Rebel Rising * Thrawn, Part III * Bottleneck * A New Dawn * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * The End of History (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy * Chopper Saves the Day * Rise of the Rebels * Art Attack * Sabine's Art Attack * Entanglement * Zeb to the Rescue * Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger * Property of Ezra Bridger * Ezra and the Pilot * Ezra's Wookiee Rescue * Meet the Rebels * The Rebellion Begins * Rise of the Rebels * TIE Fighter Trouble * Spark of Rebellion * A New Hero * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * Rise of the Old Masters * The Inquisitor's Trap * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Breaking Ranks * Out of Darkness * Empire Day * Gathering Forces * Becoming Hunted * Path of the Jedi * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Idiot's Array * Vision of Hope * Call to Action * Battle to the End * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * Ocean Rescue * The Siege of Lothal * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Wings of the Master * Blood Sisters * Stealth Strike * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * The Future of the Force * Legacy * A Princess on Lothal * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Legends of the Lasat * Off the Rails * Homecoming * A Time to Survive * The Honorable Ones * Shroud of Darkness * The Forgotten Droid * The Mystery of Chopper Base * The Line of Duty * Twilight of the Apprentice * Endangered, Part I * Endangered, Part II * Steps into Shadow * The Holocrons of Fate * The Antilles Extraction * Hera's Heroes * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos * Iron Squadron * An Inside Man * Visions and Voices * Ghosts of Geonosis * Warhead * Trials of the Darksaber * Legacy of Mandalore * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * Twin Suns * Zero Hour * Heroes of Mandalore * In the Name of the Rebellion * Never Far Behind * The Occupation * Kindred * Crawler Commandeers * Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1 * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure * Powered Down, Part I * Powered Down, Part II * Rogue One * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One Graphic Novel * Rogue One, Part I * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Stories in the Sand * The Secrets of Long Snoot * Born in the Storm * An Incident Report (Mentioned Only) * Change of Heart * Verge of Greatness * Bump (Mentioned Only) * End of Watch (Mentioned Only) * There is Another * Sparks (Mentioned Only) * Desert Son * Contingency Plan (Mentioned Only) * The Angle (Mentioned Only) * By Whatever Sun (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * Princess Leia, Part I * Smuggler's Run * Han and the Rebel Rescue * Princess Leia, Part II * Princess Leia, Part III * Princess Leia, Part IV * Princess Leia, Part V * One Thousand Levels Down * Mind Your Manners * Heir to the Jedi * Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' (indirect mention only) *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III (Appear in flashback)'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' (Appear in flashback) *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *D''octor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I (Mentioned Only)'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' (Mentioned Only) *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *Han Solo, Part I *Han Solo, Part II *Han Solo, Part III *Last Call at the Zero Angle (Mentioned Only) *Inbrief *The Empire Strikes Back *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *The Empire Strikes Back junior novel *AT-AT Attack! *Use the Force! *Captured on Cloud City *Moving Target *Return of the Jedi *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *Return of the Jedi junior novel *Turning Point *Blade Squadron: Zero Hour *Aftermath *Blade Squadron: Kuat *The Ghost Ship *Last Shot *Bloodline *Phasma *High Noon on Jakku *All Creatures Great and Small *The Face of Evil *True Love *Bait *Better the Devil You Know, Part I *Tales from Wild Space: Mattis Makes a Stand *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *Join the Resistance *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *Pest Control *Destroyer Down *Run Rey Run *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' (Appear in flashback) *The Force Awakens *The Force Awakens novel *The Force Awakens junior novel *The Force Awakens Golden Book *BB-8 on the Run *The Force Awakens Graphic Novel *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' (Appear in flashback) *Sands of Jakku *BB-8 Bandits *Rey's Survival Guide *Flight Log *Cobolt Squadron *Bomber Command *Rules of the Game *The Wine in Dreams *The Ride *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *The Last Jedi *''The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *The Last Jedi junior novel *Rey's Journey *The Last Jedi, Part I *''Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *Tales from Wild Space: Look Before You Leap *Whills (Mentioned Only)